TOR: Rescue
by cletus88
Summary: A prison rescue goes underway during the Old Republic era and it means several problems along its way. "Please note the races,weapons and vehicles are from the world while the characters are my own creation. Enjoy."


Chris Hinrichsen Star Wars Sample 2

_**The Rescue**_

__ A new war has appeared between the Sith Lords and the Galactic Republic during the Old Republic period. The Jedi Knights begin their fight for freedom and order while the

Sith Lords continue to expand their chaos and terror. A lone prison transport passes thru the

Omega Region of the Empire. Flanked by the early version of Imperial Tie Fighters, the vessels enter the hyper-warp drive.

撤rison Transit Check-Star, this is Imperial Prison Thunder-rack. Proceed to dock station Thunder-nebula for transfer of Prisoner 847comments the mechanical voice over the transceivers.

填nderstand, Gallows Command, 847 will be ready for Nebula Team. A heavy armored clad female trooper speaks in the command radio. The female trooper turns to her co-pilot. A Chiss male wearing an Sith Imperial gray officer uniform.

鼎ommander Burch, what's so important about Prisoner 847? If I may inquire sir.

The blue-skinned Imperial officer looks at the female bounty hunter trooper. His dark eyes stares thru her as if she was an idiot. 鏑ieutenant, this information is for privileged personnel and not your mercenary questions. Understood."

的 apologize Sir, I just worry when we have four battle droids protecting one individual

from Alpheridies.

典he droids and you have your orders and will be able to defeat the prisoner if she plans to breakaway. Besides Darth Carnage, has other plans for her."

添es Sir."

The Imperial transport is piggy backed by a rebel frigate as it comes out of warp drive.

A Caucasian man looks at the vessel below thru his D-5 mantis freighter. 展elcome to the Nebula Sector sucker."

典his is Exit Wounds, Command, the Wounded Vine Cat is in position."

填nderstood, Exit Wounds, begin Operation Broken a voice from radio console.

的ts your show guys, you have seven minutes to get our Vine Cat out of there. Starting Caucasian smuggler known as Ref Teaser looks over to his co-pilot a Wookie known as Bela. 適eep an eye out for those fighters, Bela. Lets hope Commandant Res-Bert

and his team can extradite growls in response to Ref and his words.

A middle-age dark skinned man wearing standard issue of a Jedi Knight looks at his team he carries two light-sabers on his belt. 鏑et's get our Senator out of there, Sergeant Frolic.

添es Commandant armored clad trooper turns to his commando team.

添ou heard the Commandant lets get our Senator out of that vessel. Docking team blast that Sucker.

As the two vessels connect together, the commandos begin to attach a docking hose to the moving vessels. A red light flashes on the prison transport vessel console, the female pilot looks over to the Chiss officer. 鼎ommander, we have a problem.

展hat, from his seated position of the co-pilot seat. 展e are losing pressure from the cargo hull."

展hat!"

The docking hose is connected as Res-Bert and his commando team run up the hall way blasting at advancing battle droids. Res-Bert taking the lead as he swings his two sabers at once slicing down Imperial droids. Frolic and his team roll to the ground and continue their assault taking out advancing droids as red and green laser blasts echo thru the halls of the cargo hull.

Res-Bert is soon blocked by bio-augmented dark clad Sith Pure-blood male charges Res-Bert with his doubled balded red light-saber. Using like a double-bladed halberd . 的ts time to die, Jedi!Charges the Pure-blood known only as the Pole-master.

Res-Bert returns with a bull rush as he targets the Pure-blood. 哲ot Today Pole-master.

The two collide as Res-Bert and Pole-master strike using their bladed light-sabers as the shrieking clashes echoes thru the cargo hull.. Zap-Slap-Clank-Zap The two continue their assault as Res-Bert and the Pole-master use their acrobatic training in the fight on the cargo hull. Diving and leaping as their fight continues on the vessel.

As the Sith and Jedi fight behind in the cargo-hulls. Frolic, takes out the elite battle droids protecting the prisoner with several precisely charged shots at their chest plating. Frolic is flanked by two of his commandos and removes the manacles on the Prisoner known as 847. 鉄enator Aurora, I'm Sgt Frolic of the Frolic Rangers. Its time to get you out of here.

Ref Teaser sends his , a Miraluka female wearing yellow-green prison garb stares at the Frolic and his commando team.

迭ef, how is he?Comments the attractive dark red haired Miralukan senator.

滴e waits for you top-side Senator, but we gotta go?"

Frolic and Aurora, begin to get out of the prison hull area. But are soon blocked by the Chiss Imperial Officer and a group of Chiss Sith Troopers wearing the elite garb of the Chiss society all carry double bladed halberds and double-barrel laser assault rifles. The Chiss Officer smirks his grin as his dark red eyes widen at Frolic and Aurora.

的 think Senator, its time for you and your would be rescuers to surrender."

The Augmented Sith Pure-blood Warrior drags, Res-Bert behind him as he comes up from behind the Chiss Officer and his elite guards.

**To be continued...**


End file.
